Heimo ja sen uskomukset
HEIMO JA SEN USKOMUKSET Tuhkan Lapset ja sen uskomukset Heimon synty ' '''Tuhkan Lapset on suomalaisiin muinais- ja luonnonuskontoihin perustuva shamanistinen heimo, joka on saanut alkunsa Lapin suomalaisten ja saamelaisten uuspakanoiden eloonjääneistä ja jotka myöhemmin tekivät liiton tekoälyn kanssa. Ydinsota kosketti myös puolueetonta Suomea. Kuitenkin harvaan asutettuna alueena Lappi ei ollut ensisijaisena kohteena pommituksissa, ja laskeuman määrä oli aavistuksen miedompi - mutta sitä kuitenkin oli. Ne, jotka eivät olleet suojautuneet, kärsivät säteilyn vaikutuksista. Suuri osa menehtyi, osa sairastui pysyvästi, osa selviytyi - mutta kukaan ei jäänyt ilman mutaatioita. Osa Lapin eloonjääneistä jäi kaupunkeihin ja kyliin, joissa selviytyneet kamppailivat viimeisistä lääkkeistä ja elintarvikkeista ja jopa tappoivat toisiaan niiden vuoksi. Purkkiruoan ja lääkkeiden loputtua luonnon antimista elämiseen tottumattomat kuitenkin lopulta kuolivat nälkään, sairauksiin tai petojen kitaan. Mutta ne, joilla oli vankka tietopohja luonnon tarjonnan hyödyntämiseen, kykenivät kätkeytymään metsän syövereihin ja pysymään siellä turvassa. Eristyminen ja olosuhteet huomioon ottaen oli vain luonnollista, että ihmiset epätoivossaan takertuivat kaikkiin mahdollisiin oljenkorsiin. Yksinäinen ihminen luonnon armoilla koki nopeasti primitiivisyyden ja vaistojensa ottavan vallan. Pimeänpelko sai mielikuvituksen juoksemaan, ukkosen jyristessä tuntui kuin suurempi voima olisi kuohunnut raivoaan ja revontulten värileikki loi maagisen tunnun siitä kuin henget olisivat leikkineet ja tanssahdelleet taivaalla. Erakoituminen johti keskusteluun kaiken ympärillä olevan kanssa: puut, kasvit, kivet, taivas ja sääilmiöt saivat pikkuhiljaa persoonan, jota tervehdittiin ja jolle kerrottiin kuulumisia. Ihminen palautui voimakkaaseen yhteyteen luonnon kanssa - with a twist… Ilmiselvää oli, ettei kenenkään mielenterveys olisi selvinnyt tästä kaikesta eheänä, ja kun lisättiin vielä säteilyn vaikutus ja aivokemian peukalointi, pakka oli valmis. Otti aikansa, ennen kuin ensimmäiset samanhenkiset tapasivat toisiaan, mutta pikkuhiljaa, yksi toisensa jälkeen luonnon helmassa samoilevat kohtasivat toisiaan ja lyöttäytyivät yhteen. Suurimmaksi osaksi joukkio lisääntyi keskenään, mutta aina ajoittain joku ulkopuolinen liittyi mukaan. Pikkuhiljaa koko kasvoi ja muodostui heimo.' ' 2100-luku ' Kuitenkin jo hyvin nopeasti sisäsiittoisuuden, laskeuman vaikutusten ja geneettisen muuntelun heikkenemisen myötä heimo on alkanut kärsiä hedelmällisyyteen vaikuttavista oireista ja jälkikasvun varhaisesta menehtymisestä. Kätkytkuolemista ja keskenmenoista on tullut enemmän sääntö kuin poikkeus, ja mitä ilmeisimmin kukin heimolainen kantaa haitallista letaalitekijää perimässään. ...Tätähän heimolaiset eivät luonnollisesti itse tiedä. Jäljellä oli enää joitain kymmeniä jäsentä, eikä uusia lapsia ollut syntynyt aikoihin. Lopputalvesta 2114 Karhu näki näyn, jonka mukaan heimon tulisi lähteä etelään. Hän pyysi heimon vanhimmat, shamaanit, noidat ja tietäjät koolle. Suoritettiin yhteinen rituaali, jossa kukin antoi henkimaailman viestin. Luonnollisestikaan oikeaa magiaa ei todennäköisesti tapahtunut - vanhimmaiset vain pitivät astetta isommat hallukasvikestit. Näyt '''Karhu: “Tuhkan kyllästämät päivät ovat pilveytymässä, tulevaisuus on pimeytynyt mysteerissä, kaikesta huolimatta on vielä toivoa, katse etelään lupaa vihollisista suurta voittoa, meidän on nostettava Äiti Maan lippu korkealle, metsän polku on ainoa ja paras mahdollisuus heimolle, kun jonain päivänä voitamme Lopullisen Taistelun, kukan tavalla Tuhkan Lapset puhkeavat Äiti Maan viereen valittujen.” (Tulkinta: Lopun Ajat ovat lähestymässä, mutta heimolla on vielä toivoa, jos lähdemme etelään ja elämme luontoa kunnioittaen. Jonain päivänä heimo voittaa Lopullisen Taistelun Äiti Maan vihollisia vastaan, jonka seurauksena Äiti Maa palaa takaisin ja heimon jäsenet nousevat puolijumalaksi Äiti Maan viereen suojelemaan luontoa.) Käki: “Huurtein rauhaan haparoiden, lumiviitta peittonansa, kukin meistä ikiuneen polanteeseen nukkuu. Kohmeen kouris vaellellen, kuurankukat hiuksissansa, Käkö viimoiselle kerran enää kukkuu.” (Tulkinta: Yksi kukunta merkitsee yhtä elinvuotta, joten tämä tarkoittaa, että koko heimo jäätyy kuoliaaksi vuoden sisällä, ennen kuin talvi päättyisi.) Korppi: “Hautoin lomas, synkäs roudas, kylmäs kuuras Kaarne huutaa. Itkuvirttä haikeaa, loitsua ei kuule kukaan.” Tulkinta: Kaikki muut heimolaiset ovat kuolleet kylmään ja legendaansa mukaillen korppi kuolee viimeisenä.) Poro: “Musta veri, saastunut henki, vaivana tämän oudon kansan. Monet meistä kuolo korjaa, Akan saleissa palellaan. Vaan mikä kuollut on, ei koskaan kuole, kruunupäisenä taas aroja samoaa, kunnes aika jälleen koittavi on.” (Tulkinta: Porolla on aavistus siitä, että jokin ei mene nyt heimossa oikein, ja ellei heimo saa lisää jälkeläisiä, niin se kuolee helposti pois. Mutta Porolla on aina toivoa, sillä wanhan uskomuksen mukaan kuollut muuttuu poroksi, kunnes syntyy jälleen uutena Poro-shamaanina.) Kokko: *Parkuva huudahdus. kirveenterällä sormen avaaminen ja hiljainen mutta hanakka haavan imeminen* “Alisessa puhutaan, Keskisessä tehdään, Ylisessä seurataan. Puhujille puhujain palkka” (Tulkinta: Herttisen yhdentekevää mitä puuhataan, kunhan se tehdään heimon edun nimissä ja yhdessä. Ne jotka eivät auttaisi kuolisivat, muut selviävät.) Mäyrä: “Ei voi Mäyrän poika olla merkityksettä. Ei voi taakkansa kantamatta. On aika löytää voima, saattaa se ulos, ansaita hengiltä oikeus kylvää, koska muuten ei ole mitään. Vain itse, vain sanat, jotka katoavat yhden kuoleman myötä.” ' '''Ennuste kävi, että seuraava talvi olisi hyytävän kylmä. Yhtään lasta heimoon ei enää syntyisi ja heimo kuolisi sukupuuttoon ja kylmään. Mutta ennuste antoi myös toivoa siitä, että etelän lämmöstä löytyisi pelastus. (Huom! GM:ien innostunut lisäkommentti tähän oli, että Etelä-Eurooppa on täysin tuhoutunut ja kaikkialla on vaan autioitunutta maata, mutta OldTownissa on harvinaista kyllä metsiä. Eli siksi ollaan varmaan menty sinne!) MAAILMANKUVA JA USKONTO Yleiskuvaus otsikon jälkeen, termiselitys kunkin kappaleen jälkeen. = Maailmankuva Heimon maailmankuva on hyvin perinteinen shamanistinen käsitys: Maailma koostuu useammista eri kerroksista, joiden lävitse kulkee pystyakselissa Elämänpuu. Kerroksia ja ulottuvuuksia on lukuisia, mutta tunnetuimmat ja usein eniten antavat ovat Ylinen, Alinen ja Keskinen. Lisäksi kaikkien kerrosten ja koko maailmankaikkeuden lävitse kulkee jokaisen olennon ja asian energiasta koostuva verkosto. Shamaani voi tämän verkoston halutessaan nähdä (Tuhkan lapsien tapauksessa ainakin tarpeeksi sieniä natusteltuaan.) Ongelmat, ahdistukset ja sairaudet johtuvat usein siitä, että verkossa on solmuja, katkenneita säikeitä tai jotakin väärää tarttuneena. Esimerkiksi parantaja saattaa lähteä Aliseen etsimään tietoa siitä, missä energiasolmu on ja tämän löydettyään suorittaa palattuaan rituaalin, jossa avaa solmupaikan tavalla tai toisella. Energiaa voi siis muokata ja uudelleensuunnata. Ja tätä energiaa on jokaisella luontolähtöisellä olennolla ja asialla kivestä kasveihin ja eläimiin sekä ihmisiin. Tässä vaiheessa voit jo nähdä itsesi Pocahontaksena maalaamassa tuulen värejä. Vain täysin synteettisillä asioilla ei ole sielua. Siksi teknologia on heimon silmissä surullinen asia. Ihan totaalisen retardeja heimossa ei kuitenkaan olla, vaan vaikka teknologia on banaalia ja kurjaa, myös sen hyödyt tiedostetaan (hieman hahmosta riippuen). '''Keskinen' = Eräänlainen välivyöhyke. Se maailma, jossa me elämme. Kaikki, mitä normaalisti näemme. Keskisessä elävät myös maallisemmat jumalat ja entiteetit, kuten Luontoäiti, haltiat, menninkäiset yms. Vesa Keskisellä ei ole mitään tekemistä asian kanssa. Alinen = Alinen on tila, joka sijaitsee maankamaran alapuolella. Se on konkreettisten asioiden paikka, jossa voidaan kohdata muun muassa esi-isiä, vainajia, Kalmon, kipuja ja kiroja. Alisesta shamaani löytää myös voimaeläimensä. Aliseen mennään henkimatkoilla yleensä visualisoidun onkalon kautta ja nimi tälle kulkureitille on “Lovi”. (Jos olet joskus miettinyt, mistä “langeta loveen” tulee, se on tästä. Ei “fall in love”sta :D) Luonnollisesti Aliseen yhteydessä on myös Tuonela eli Manala. Ylinen = Ylinen on ylhäisempien entiteettien sija ja abstraktimpien kysymysten vastauspaikka. Ylisessä on opastajia ja viisautta. Yliseen ei ihminen voi koskaan omana itsenään päästä, vaan vaaditaan jokin muu muoto. Helpointa Yliseenmeno on linnuille, mutta myös muut sielueläintään käyttävät shamaanit voivat sinne päästä. Sanotaan, että Ylinen on Karhun syntypaikka ja Peijaisten tarkoituksena onkin muun muassa saattaa Karhu takaisin Yliseen. Uskonto Tuhkan Lapsien uskonto on kooste erilaisista suomalaisista muinais- ja luonnonuskonnoista. Tapio, Tellervo, Ukko ja muut ovat tuttuja kaiffareita. Tai olivat. Heimo uskoo, että maailmanloppu johtui siitä, että ihmisten pahuus, sodat ja lukuisat energiaverkon solmut saivat jumalat raivoihinsa, joten he päättivät hylätä ihmiset. Hylkäämisvaihe alkoi jo hyvissä ajoin ennen maailmanloppua, jolloin myös uskonnot alkoivat kadota. Tästä seurasi se, että ihmiset lakkasivat uhraamasta ja rukoilemasta, jolloin jumalat eivät enää saaneet voimanlähdettä, vaan väsyneinä ja turhautuneina päättivät käydä lopulliseen uneen. Uneen vajoaminen vei viimeisenkin ylhäisimmän turvan maailmasta ja tämän seurauksena syttyi suuri ydinsota. Heimon silmissä mutanttien olemassaolo johtuu mun muassa siitä, että Kalmo uinuu, eikä ruumiit pääse enää Tuonelaan yhtä sujuvasti. Sen sijaan pienempiä entiteettejä on maailmassa yhä. Menninkäiset, maahiset, henget ja jotkut alemmat jumalat, kuten Liekkiö, ovat yhä maan päällä. Olentojen kavalkaadi on hyvin laaja. Tuhkan Lapset ovat kuitenkin maailmanlopunjälkeisen kuvan mukaisesti jokseenkin pää omassa p… krhm… sielussaan. Oma sielueläin on kullekin korkea-arvoinen asia ja moni kokee, että sielueläimen johdosta on eräänlainen jumaluus itsekin. Oppi käy, että valta tuo vastuuta, mikä on hyvä asia. Sillä muutoin osalle heimolaisista käsitys omasta itsestään puolijumaluutena olisi noussut jo hiusrajan yliselle puolelle… Jumalat ja entiteetit Tuhkan Lasten pantheon perustuu aitoihin, vanhaan aikaan palvottuihin muinaissuomalaisiin jumaliin ja entiteetteihin. Alla on listattuna joitakin tärkeimpiä. Ukko Ylijumala Ukko on sään, sadon ja ennen kaikkea ukkosen jumala. Ukko on erityisen tärkeä, sillä säähän vaikuttaessaan vaikuttaa suoraan myös satoon. Ukkoa voidaan pyytää apuun palvontamenoin myös taisteluun mentäessä tai ennen vaativaa loitsintaa. Perinteinen palvontameno on keväisin tai kesäisin järjestettävä "Ukon vakat" -juhla, jossa ylijumalalle uhrataan vakallinen hyödykkeitä, kuten ruokaa. Ukkoa pelätään ja kunnioitetaan. Salamoinnin ajatellaan olevan Ukon mahdinnäyte, usein myös merkki Ukon raivosta. Nykypäivänä Tuhkan Lapset uskovat, että ukonilman aikaan Ukko Ylijumalan palvelijat yrittävät suorittaa Ukon tehtävää, ajaa Ukon vaunuilla ja viskellä salamoita. Juuri ukkosmyrskyt ovat suurimpien palvontamenojen, loitsinnan ja lepyttelyn aikaa. Ukko tunnetaan myös nimellä Äijä, ja etenkin Ukon nimeen jotakuta kirotessa voidaan puhua Perkeleestä. Ukon symboleita ovat salamat ja Ukon vasara. Maaemo Maaemo eli Äiti Maa on kaiken maasta kasvavan jumalatar, eräänlainen luontoäiti. Maaemo ei ole yhtä inhimillisen oloinen kuin moni muu pantheonin jumala, vaan selkeästi abstraktimpi ja kokonaisvaltaisempi entiteetti, joka on verrattavissa Gaiaan. Maaemo symboloi maapalloa ja sen elonkehää. Maaemon katsotaan olevan tällä hetkellä pahasti vaurioitunut. Siksi jokainen kasvi on suoranainen ihme, ja luonnon turhanpäiväinen turmeleminen katsotaan suoraksi loukkaukseksi Maaemoa vastaan. Akka Akka eli Rauni on Ukko Ylijumalan puoliso, joka on Maaemon inhimillistymä. Ukko hedelmöittää Akan, jolloin maa viheriöi. Tarinamuodossa Maaemon sijaan puhutaan siis yleensä Akasta tai Raunista, mutta filosofisemmassa ja kuvainnollisemmassa keskustelussa puhutaan Maaemosta tai Äiti Maasta. Akalla on osansa Ukon vakkajuhlissa: Vakkajuhlissa tapahtuva "häpeänteko", eli primitiivinen parittelu, symboloi Ukon ja Akan rakastelua ja maan hedelmöittämistä. Tapio Tapio on metsän jumala. Synonyymi metsälle onkin tästä johtuen Tapiola. Tapiolla, jota kutsutaan joskus metsän kuninkaaksi, on kauniiksi kuvailtu vaimo Mielikki sekä tyttäret Tellervo, Tyytikki, Tuulikki ja Annikki. Tapiolla on myös palvelusväkeä, jota kutsutaan nimellä Tapion väki. Sekä perhettä että palvelusväkeä kuvataan ihmishahmoisiksi, pukeutuneena joko metsän elementteihin ja kastepisaroihin tai täysin alastomana esiintyviksi. Tapiolta pyydetään onnea metsästykseen, metsän antimien keräämiseen ja rukoillaan suojelusta metsän peittoon joutumiselta. Mielikki Tapion kaunis vaimo, jolla on parantamisen ja rohtojen taito. Mielikki hoivaa ansoihin jääneiden käpälät ja puhdistaa eläinten haavat. Mielikki kantaa matkassaan usein monenlaisia parantavia kasveja ja voi tarjota apua sitä rukoileville ihmisille. Mielikkiä rukoillaan yleensä lepertelevin, mielistelevin sanoin. Mielikin palvelusväkeä ovat sinipiiat, joiden tehtävä on metsän kaunistaminen. Ahti Veden jumala Ahti hallitsee meriä, järviä, virtauksia ja kaikkia suurempia vesialueita, joita voidaan kutsua Ahdin valtakunnaksi. Ahdin valtakunnassa Ahdin ja tämän perheen kotopaikkaa nimitetään Ahtolaksi. Ahti tuo kalaonnea ja voi tyynnyttää merenkäynnin - tai saada aallot kuohuamaan villisti tyrskyten. Raivostutettu Ahti voi niellä kunnioittamattoman veneen tai laivan aaltoihinsa. Pienemmillä vesialueilla, esimerkiksi lammilla, on yleensä jokin pienempi henki tai haltija. Vellamo Vellamo on Ahdin puoliso, veden jumalatar, jonka vaatteet on tehty meren vaahdosta. Vellamoa kuvataan Mielikin tavoin kauniiksi. Meren- ja vedenneidot sekä seireenit ovat Vellamon palveluksessa. Kerrotaan, että lohduttomat, toivottomat nuoret tytöt tulevat toisinaan veden äärellä houkuteltua veteen vedenneitojen toimesta. Mikäli nuori neito on tässä vaiheessa tarpeeksi surullinen, hän voi hukuttautua ja liittyy näin Vellamon neitojen joukkoon. Vellamon neidot voivat muuttaa muotoaan myös kalaksi. Esimerkiksi Kalevalassa esiintyneelle Ainolle kävi näin. Pellonpekko Pellonpekko eli Pekko on peltojen ja sadon jumala, joka vastaa myös hedelmällisyydestä ja erityisesti ohran kasvusta. Näin ollen Pekko yhdistetään myös oluen valmistamiseen. : Piennä Pekko huuhan raato, : Emon värttinän pituissa, : Ison polven korkunaissa, : Hoikaissa salon syteli, : Matalaissa maan alaissa. : Pohjatuuli kasken poltti, : Suvituuli suoritteli, : Koillinen kovin porotti. : Ukko onni osran kylvi. : Annas onni osravuoen, : Jumala, teräkesäisen, : Laadis orjille olutta, : Piioille pikarivettä. Tuoni Tuoni on Maaemon tapaan abstraktimpi olento, josta puhutaan synonyyminä kuolleiden valtakunnalle, Tuonelalle. Tuoni ei siis ole esimerkiksi Ukon tai Ahdin tapaan ihmismäinen jumala, vaan enemmän käsite. Kuolleista ihmisistä voidaan sanoa, että heidät vei Tuoni. Tuoni on siis puolueeton, tunteeton, neutraali olevaisuus, eikä täten ole kostonhimoinen, ei vihainen, vaan ylipäänsä kuolema koetaan tärkeäksi, kunnialliseksi osaksi elämän kiertokulkua. Tuonelan kansaa, eli kuolleita, kutsutaan nimellä Kalman väki. Yksi tärkeimmistä näistä on Tuonen tytti, joka toimii lautturina Tuonelaan. Tuonen tytti - tai tyttö - päästää lautalleen vain kuolleet. Kuitenkin toisinaan shamaani voi päästä transsitilan kautta, lautturia huijaamalla, Tuonelaan. Magia Varsinaista fyysisesti nähtävää magiaa ei maailmassa ole. Sen sijaan psykologisia vaikutuksia kyllä on. Heimo uskoo niin vahvasti asioiden toimivuuteen, että joko mieli ja keho toimivat sen mukaisesti tai vaihtoehtoisesti sattumat nyt vain osuvat loistavasti kohdilleen. Vaikka metana tiedämme, että suurin osa hahmojemme uskosta ei maailmassa toimi, on kaikki tämä hahmoillemme kuitenkin totista totta. Mytologiat hahmot ottavat tosissaan ja jos joku heimolainen suorittaa jollekin ulkopuoliselle vaikkapa eleen, joka merkitsee kuolemanennettä, voivat muut haukkoa henkeään ja pahoitella syvästi tälle ulkopuoliselle surunvalittelujaan. Koska yliluonnollisuus on heimolle todellisuus, siihen suhtaudutaan kunnioittavasti. Sen sijaan, että Tuhkan Lapset olisivat kasa pieniä kapinallisia, jotka lesottavat taikavoimillaan, suuri osa suhtautuu siihen arvostaen ja tosissaan. Rituaaleista ja vastaavasta tulee erillinen docsinsa, mutta pääsääntöisesti jokainen on vastuussa siitä, että on kärryillä oman hahmonsa magiasta. Huom! Pelinjohdolta tulee vielä skillisetti peliteknisiin asioihin liittyen. Sielueläin Sielueläin on se eläin, jonka inkarnaatioksi kukin Tuhkan lapsien jäsen mieltää itsensä. Se on hieman eri asia kuin voimaeläin ja selkeästi osa persoonaa tai itse persoona. Sielueläin antaa jäsenille piirteitään ja ominaisuuksiaan niin myyttien kuin käytöksenkin muodossa. Eläimen mytologia myös määrittelee jonkin verran sitä, miten hahmo kokee syntyneensä ja miten arvelee kuolevansa. Lisäksi sielueläin omalta osaltaan sanelee hahmon tehtävää heimossa. Sielueläin - Hahmon henkilökohtainen ja nimen määrittävä eläin. Voimaeläin - Neuvonsa, opastuksensa ja tukensa antava eläin, jonka shamaani kohtaa ensimmäisellä henkimatkallaan. Voimaeläin voi olla eri asia kuin sielueläin ja se voi olla erillinen tahonsa, mutta todennäköisesti heimossa suurimmalla osalla voimaeläin ja sielueläin ovat yksi ja sama. Henkimatkat Shamanismin yksi olennaisia piirteitä on sielun kyky matkata. Shamaani kykenee transsin avulla irrottamaan osan mielestään ja lähettämään tietoisuutensa toiseen ulottuvuuteen, josta hän lähtee hakemaan tietoa. Tietoisuuden irtaantumiseen vaaditaan jonkinasteinen transsitila. Tarkoituksesta riippuen shamaani voi saada transsin aikaan esimerkiksi rummuttaen, tanssien, laulaen, meditoiden, erinäisiä kasveja nauttien Matkoilla kohdataan usein eri entiteettejä, joiden kanssa voidaan käydä keskusteluja ja etsiä viisautta. Henkimatkoja ei siis tehdä for laughs and gags, vaan niille on syy. ...Syyksi luonnollisesti riitää myös vastineeksi saadut asiat. Sillä shamaanien tarkoitushan on… krhm… auttaa muita. Eli heimo voi hyvin tuotteistaa osaamisensa ja myydä rituaaleja niitä tarvitseville. Tätä voi käyttää hyödyksi pelissä muihin tyyppeihin tutustuessa! Vapaasielu = Sielun osa, joka suorittaa matkan Henkisielu = Sielun osa, joka jää huolehtimaan kehon toiminnasta. Liittoutuminen Igorin kanssa ''' '''Kun heimo kotiutui OldTowniin, Kolmen neuvoston jäsen Käki etsi vielä viimeistä lisääntymiskumppaniaan ennen kuin siirtyisi Aliseen lopullisesti. Lopulta Pohjolan Noita tuli siihen tulokseen, että vain kaupungin tekoäly Igor olisi mahtavana johtajana tarpeeksi arvokas tähän tehtävään. Käki lähti kosiomatkalle tyttärensä Lepinkäinen, Västäräkki, Kettu ja Kuukkeli mukanaan hunnunkannattajina ja taustavoimina. Pitkällisen näyttö välikätenä toimineen “neuvonpidon” jälkeen Käki ja Igor tekivät sopimuksen: mikäli Käki jäisi kaupunkiin, Igor suostuisi. Ja koska heimo nimesi Käen uudeksi johtajakseen, tarkoitti tämä sitä, että myös heimo jäisi OldTowniin. Erinäisten… krhm… implanttihankintojen jälkeen Igor oli valmis pariutumaan. Käen ja Igorin rituaalin tuloksena syntyi Harhama, eli Kimaira (Chimaera). Liittoutuminen ei tarkoittanut ainoastaan uutta tuoretta jälkeläistä heimolle, vaan Igorin “oppien” omaksumista osaksi heimoa. Koska Igor on tekoäly - sähkössä virtaavaa tietoa - uskotaan Igorin olevan Ukkosesta syntynyt, mitä suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä itsensä Ukko Ylijumalan poika. Niinpä heimo otti Igorin osaksi omaa henkien pantheoniaan ja sijoitti uskonnollisesta näkökulmastaan Igorin Yliseen. Tämä ei ole todellakaan mikään pieni asia, sillä Igorin läsnäolo on Tuhkan Lapsille merkki siitä, että jumalat ovat heräämässä. Samalla tämä tarkoitti sitä, että heimon aiemmin hyvin orgaaninen elämäntapa yhtyi nyt koneeseen. Myötäjäisinä Igor tarjosikin Tuhkan Lapsille tietoa, kaavoja ja tutoriaaleja, joilla tehdä haarniskoista parempia ja kuinka hyödyntää elektroniikkaa ja teknologiaa. Igor symboloi tietoa, viisautta, uudistusta ja Jumalten heräämistä. Chimaera puolestaan Igorin tyttärenä voidaan katsoa eläväksi toteemiksi ja suoraksi linkiksi tähän kaikkeen. Kunnianosoituksena Koneen hengelle Tuhkan Lapset käyttävät koristautuessaan myös koneisiin ja eritoten sähköön viittaavia elementtejä. Esimerkiksi valaistut riimut ja muut symbolit ovat suuri kumarrus Igorille. Category:Lore Category:Historia Category:Uskonto